


The Exhibitionist Luke Skywalker

by ponsif



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponsif/pseuds/ponsif
Summary: For my dearest brother <3
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Exhibitionist Luke Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest brother <3

It's 18:00; Luke opens the door to his bunk and peers into the hallway, making sure no one is there. He slips out, adjusting his white tunic, so it doesn't show he is completely naked underneath it; The fabric rubs against his ass as he walks hurriedly down the hall. He types the code into Han's door, briefly knocking to make sure the room is empty before opening the door and sneaking inside. Opening drawers quickly, he eventually finds a beaten-up pair of black boots with a fine layer of dust on them. He slips the large boots on. Closing the drawer, he sprints to the door, listening for movement outside. He holds his breath and opens the door, strutting out like he isn't in the wrong room. Faint steps trail behind him as he continues walking as casually as he can muster until he reaches his room again and closes the door.  
He grabs the dildo he left in his room; it was the best suction dildo he could find at the market, made with medical-grade synthetic skin and a built-in warmer. He suctions the dildo on the door just below ass height, drooling over the length with his tongue. Hiking his tunic up, he starts rubbing himself, thinking about what would happen if he were caught half-naked in Han's room, rummaging through his belongings. He rubs the tip over his hole, thinking of him strolling in and seeing Luke bent over with his ass exposed. Pushing towards the door, he slowly lets the dildo enter him, one hand rubbing his dick and the other holding onto his hip, imagining what Han's hand would feel like there instead. His dick twitches from imagining Han's cock in him, and he pushes the dildo further into his slick hole. He jerks off faster, sliding little ways on the dildo, in and out. He imagines being called a slut, so needy for dick that he risks getting caught masturbating. He can almost feel Han rubbing his hands over his body as his cock pounds his sopping wet hole. Closer to cumming, he can't help but moan as he bounces faster on the dildo.  
"Mm-mmm fuck-mm." He hears footsteps in the hallway but is so close to cumming his brain only focuses on the pleasure, decides to risk getting caught, and bounces faster on the dildo. He tightens his legs, standing on his toes as his heels rest against the door. His hole is starting to clench the dildo.  
"Aaahhh-"  
*Whooosh* He falls forward, quickly trying to cover himself as he turns and sees the door has opened. The dildo has plopped off the door and rolls, hitting the door frame.   
"Ahh, what the blazes!" Luke squeaks out. He sees Han eye's flicker to the glimmering wet dildo lying on the ground. Luke scrambles up, adjusting his tunic.  
Han is standing there, staring at Luke's bare legs and the boots he's wearing. He steps into the room, slapping his hand on the console to close the door behind him.  
"You think I couldn't hear you moaning? I know I would catch you in here rubbing your little prick to the thought of me."  
Luke is speechless and wide-eyed, staring at Han. His face heats up in embarrassment, but more noticeable is the sudden wave of heat in his groins and the feeling of wetness running down his inner thigh. He can feel his dick twitching. Han unzips his pants, pulling his underwear down enough to pull his fat cock out of his pants. Luke can now feel the wetness dripping off of him as he watches Han. His hole is swollen and as hot as he's ever felt it. Han grabs him by the shoulders, turning him around.  
"Han-"He moans, pushing himself against Han.  
"Look at how wet you are for me, dripping on the floor." He wraps one arm around Luke's stomach, pulling him against his body. The other hand is rubbing his dick against Luke's hole. "I should fuck you in the hallway. Want the whole crew to see you whimpering on my cock?"  
Luke moans, writhing against his hold. "Don't-"  
"Little slut, gonna fuck you so hard." He abruptly thrusts his cock in, both arms now wrapping around Luke.   
Luke yelps.  
Han's cock is squeezed as tight as he's ever felt before; it almost hurts. He pushes in until Luke's hot, soft walls swallow his entire length. He moans, grinding against the hole. He rubs Luke's hard dick. Luke's legs tighten at the touch, the little rubs making him gasp and twitch.  
"Is this what you want, sweetheart?" Han whispers into his ear. "'S gonna be hard to save you again if you keep distracting me with your pussy." He thrusts slowly but firmly in and out of Luke, two fingers still rubbing circles on his small dick. The other fingers now wrapped around the front of his neck. Luke can feel a pistol slapping against him as Han thrusts.   
As they're both moaning, Han slips the pistol out of its holster, rubbing it against Luke's wet thigh. "I think I could shoot well while still in you." Luke moans out. Han fucks him fast and deep, grunting, trying to ignore the burning in his legs. "Kid, you're so slutty on my cock." He murmurs. "Gonna fuck you whenever I want. Fuck you while the old man watches."  
"Please, I want it so bad." Luke whimpers. His face and chest are flushed red, his hole and cock burning. "Breed me, please." He can feel his groin peak past orgasm, burning further. He nearly screams out. His entire body tenses against Han's hold. His knuckles white from gripping onto Han's arms. He finally releases, moaning as he comes. His dick stutters and his hole clenches as Han's throbbing cock is still being thrust in and out of him. Shaking and oversensitive, he writhes against Han. Han is grunting and thrusts roughly into him a few more times before stopping, his cock throbbing and twitching while cumming.  
"Oh God-"Han chokes out.  
Han continues to hold Luke tight in his arms while his cock spurts out more cum. Breathing heavily, he slowly pulls out, watching as his dick plops out, cum rushing out of Luke's now-loose hole.   
"I got a meeting to go to, kid. I'm late." Han quickly tucks himself back in his pants and holsters his pistol. "I'll see you later."  
And with that, Han is walking out the door, leaving a needy Luke alone, hole loose and dripping with cum.


End file.
